Many scenarios can be envisioned where it would be desirable for a person of limited knowledge to communicate with a person having extensive knowledge. For example, an army medic has limited knowledge regarding the treatment of wounded soldiers, while an army doctor is an expert in this type of treatment. It is impractical to train all army medics to the extent that army doctors are trained, yet it would be of great benefit to wounded soldiers if all army medics had the ability to communicate in real time with army doctors at field hospitals regarding the wounds they are treating. If army medics had the ability to transmit video images of the wounds they are treating back to army doctors, and to discuss the treatment of these wounds via two way radio, then the treatment of the wounded soldier would be greatly enhanced. However, army medics must operate in hostile environments, and cannot be encumbered by bulky equipment, no matter how desirable the equipment might be. Therefore, this type of equipment must be small, lightweight, robust, and compatible with existing army combat equipment. The medic must be able to perform his combat medical tasks unhindered by any extra equipment, while the army doctor, located miles away, must be able to view clearly what the medic is doing. Bulky cameras, transmitters, receivers, and display devices are not suitable in this type of environment. However, recent technology in the miniaturization of components now makes the integration of this type of equipment possible.